


Quick Shot

by PaperFox19



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Voyeurism, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Flash messes with Superboy, with satisfying results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews inspire new fics and keep me going on others

Superboy was picking up and grabbed one of Kid Flash’s magazines. When he picked it up pictures fell from the magazine. “What are these…?”

He turned them around and his face reddened. “Naked!!”

One Picture was of Robin in the shower washing his face but everything else clear as day. The next picture was of Aqualad asleep in bed but the male was nude. The next was of Robin dressing he was naked bent over about to pull up his underwear. There was one of Red Arrow in the shower running a wet clothe over his neck. Another pic had Aqualad in the shower but he was hard and he was stroking his 13 inch manhood.

All the pics were candid either taken from behind or to the side.

Superboy gulped and he felt a tightening in his pants. There was one picture left. He turned it around. “What the Hell!!!”

It was him on his bed playing with his hole as he jerked his own 12 inch cock. “Who did, How did they get this shot…?”

“Wasn’t too hard you are quite photogenic.” Superboy jumped and turned to see Kid Flash. “I always knew you’d be the type.” The smirk on Kid Flash’s face made him blush. He then realized he was pitching a tent and covered himself.

“No need to be shy… Go on whip that big boy out…”

“No way and I’m going to destroy these pictures.”

“Go ahead I have copies, tearing the pic up wont destroy the proof…”

“Proof of what?” Kid Flash vanished and reappeared behind him.

“You want to be fucked!” He whispered and licked his ear. Superboy yelped and swung his arm back, but Kid Flash already gone. “I don’t…”

“Well you could have fooled me thrusting 3 fingers in your tight ass and working your cock like a mad man, who could have guessed…”

“Shut up!!” Superboy lunged at Kid Flash. Kid Flash dodged him and got behind him. He rubbed his confined arousal against Superboy’s ass.

“Don’t deny it you want something bigger than a few fingers.” He ground his arousal against Superboy.

“Something big…” “Ahh”

“Something hard…” “Ahh no…” Superboy whimpered.

“Something long…” “Stop…”

Kid Flash reached around and rubbed Superboy’s bulge. While his other hand came up to tease his erect nipple through his shirt. “I bet you came so hard wish I could have seen it.”

The dark haired boy moaned. “How many spurts of cum did you fire, or are you like a hose…?”

Superboy’s head fried no longer able to keep his thoughts together. “Hey Superboy let’s have some fun…” He yanked the distracted boy’s shirt over his head. In a flash he was in front of him. He took Superboy’s right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it hungrily, while his other hand teased the other nipple to full harness.

The clone tried to grab him but in a flash he was gone, behind him his hands pinching the dark haired boy’s nipples. “Ahh…”

“Does the little Superboy wanna come out and play…”

Fast hands unbuckled Superboy’s pants and the belt joined the shirt on the floor. Pants became unzipped and yanked down. Superboy’s light blue boxers were tented from Superboy’s huge rod. He grabbed the huge cock through the confines of his boxers. Pre-cum soaked the boxers and left a large wet stain.

He licked the boy’s neck. “Ohh someone wants to cum why don’t you just admit you want to be fucked and I’ll let you cum buckets…”

He shivered his mind going blank, he couldn’t even gather his thoughts to make an argument. “Take me…”

Supeboy was shoved onto the couch his clothing stripped from him in a flash joining the pile of clothes. His hard cock slapped up and smeared cum on his abs. Kid Flash licked his lips. ‘He’s even more erotic than before, that adorable face he’s making oh I just wanna pound his ass.’

Kid Flash removed his clothing and freed his own massive arousal. His hard uncut 15 ½ inch cock stood proud from his nest of red curls. His sac was huge full of thick cum. “Oh baby it’s good to be free and naked, you have no idea how fun it is to run naked, it can really get you hot and horny…”

He rubbed his cock against Superboy’s, he held his hips and moved at super speed rubbing his hard cock against the clone. “Ahh gonna…” The delicious friction of their hard cocks rubbing drove Superboy over the edge.

He came a massive gush of cum, cum splashed onto the couch, Superboy’s face chest and abs, along with Kid Flash’s cock abs and chest. “Damn you’re a hose, such a dirty boy you are. Your smelly cum is all over me guess I get to return the favor.” He grabbed his dick and pointed it at Superboy. He gave himself a super speed handjob and with a moan he came.

Cum spurts fired off like rockets, his seed splashed onto Superboy’s thighs, crotch, abs, chest, and face. “Yeah you look good covered in cum…” He scooped up some cum with his fingers and gave it a test lick. “Not very tasty, guess it can be used for better things…” He coated his fingers with the mix of cum, and brought the wet finger’s to Superboy’s hole.

“Going to stretch you up real good when I’m done your ass will be made for my cock.”

Superboy glared at him but closed his eyes in pain as he was penetrated by 2 fingers at once. Kid Flash chuckled and started fast finger fucking Superboy. “Ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh.”

“Hows it feel to have your sweet spot abused at super speed? Here’s another finger…”

“Ahhh please…”

“Begging already?” He thrust his fingers faster and faster Superboy moaning louder and louder. His cock was hard again and dripping pre-cum like mad. “To bad…”

A 4th finger was added and he thrust them harder and faster. “No please I’m cumming!!” Superboy’s cock twitched and released another massive load. Kid Flash moved quickly and got his cock covered in Superboy’s thick seed.

The red head licked his lips. Seeing Superboy’s muscled body covered in cum made his mouth water, and his cock ache. “Well time to have some fun of my own.” He pulled his foreskin back and exposed his head. He brought the tip to his stretched hole. “I’m not one for slow and steady but you’re a man you can take it…”

“What? Ahh!!!!” Superboy cried out in pain as he was thrust into and filled completely.

“Oh fuck yes!!!” Kid Flash moaned. “You are so hot and tight oh your squeezing me like a glove such a tight fuckable ass I’m not going to hold back…”

Superboy was unable to speak. ‘He’s so big, it feels so hot inside me I can’t….’

Kid Flash started moving humping the boy quickly.

The smell of cum was dominant in the room, the sound of hips slapping hips and Superboy’s whimpers were the only noise in the room. Kid Flash held a smug smirk on his lips as he pounded Superboy’s tight hole.

“How does it feel? Do you like my balls slapping your ass, my dick pulverizing your fuck hole, being covered in your own cum? How about this…?” He grabbed Superboy’s cock and gave him a super fast hand job squeezing his cock with each pull up.

“Ohhhh….”

“You fucking love it don’t you…I knew you would…”

The red head was practically milking Superboy as each stroke made the boy leak cum. Superboy tightened up on the large cock inside him as he came. “Wally!!!!”

“Oh Shit that’s fucking hot, Oh yeah I’m gonna fill up your ass with cum.”

“No please pull out…ohhh”

Kid Flash just grabbed his hips and fucked him harder. His eyes closed and he arched his back with a nameless moan. Superboy groaned his eyes rolling back as jet after jet of cum filled him. Superboy was pushed off his cock as more and more cum filled him.

His cock popped out and continued to fire cum. The couch and Superboy’s ass and balls were coated in cum. Superboy was too tired to get up, so he just basked in the afterglow of sex. Kid Flash sighed in content as his soft cock continued to drip cum. “Oh man I knew you’d be great.” He took Superboy’s boxers. “Souvenir.”

Kid Flash left him covered in cum. ‘Ahh great time…I knew those pictures would get to him…’ He went over to a book case with a camera hidden. He clicked through the many pictures it had taken. ‘Hmm so many great shots but this one, is going in my album.’ He saved a picture of Superboy getting forced off his cock, the look on Superboy’s face was priceless.

The End


End file.
